A Christmas Wish
by CreepyQueenofOtaku
Summary: Toshinori, dressed as Santa, visits his fiancée Inko, and her daughter Izumi after going to the children's hospital as All Might. The pair find out Izumi has a quirk when a Christmas Miracle happens. Christmas One-shot, Fem Izuku. (Inspired by the Giant Tiger Christmas Commercial)


**Author's Note: I am changing the ages to fit with this story, Katsuki and the Bakugo family are also the same age as Izumi and Inko with Masaru (Bakugo`s dad) being 29. In this timeline, All Might was 25 when he fought All for One and got injured.**

 **Ages: Izumi (5), Inko (25), All Might/Toshinori (27)**

 **Before I forget, I would like to wish everyone a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year; may you all be safe and warm surrounded by family and friends during this season, and a warm hug to those who'd loved one. Thank You.**

It was the night before Christmas, and all was quiet at the Midoriya residence. Inko's little girl Izumi was asleep after a long day of baking with her mother and the Bakugo family (more like keeping a certain rage bomb from doing something stupid), dreaming of what tomorrow would bring. Inko was sitting in the living room still awake, waiting for the big guy to visit.

Looking around the room, she gazed at the small Christmas tree with ornaments of red, yellow, and blue, with a plate of half-eaten double chocolate chip cookies and an empty glass of milk sitting close by. Starring at some of the photos on the wall, she reminisced on special memories with friends, Izumi, and—

Suddenly, she heard a knock on the door. Inko quietly walked to the front door, careful not to make a sound and wake up Izumi. Opening the door, she came face-to-chest with a man dressed in red. He was dressed in red from head to toe with a white trim and black boots, and carried an almost empty sack. She couldn't see much of his face behind the beard and with his eyes shadowed, but she recognized the twin blond bangs sticking out from under the Santa hat.

'There's my big guy' she thought as she smiled up at her fiancé, All Might, dressed up as Santa Claus. "You're late." she said to him quietly, as she let him in.

"Sorry I'm late my dear," he said as he dropped the sack down, next to the small Christmas tree.

Turning towards her, he smiled at how cute she looked in her penguin patterned pyjamas. He couldn`t believe that he was engaged to this amazing woman, who not only loved him, but didn't care that he was All Might. Enclosing her hands in his, he gave them a kiss, causing Inko to giggle.

"There were many young ones at the hospital tonight, so it took longer than I expected, especially when they wanted to read a few stories before going to bed." he explained as the living room poofed up in smoke, revealing the civilian form of All Might, Toshinori Yagi.

Inko smiled at her fiancé. It's been three years since they met, and even with his busy hero schedule, he always made time to be there for her and be a surrogate father to Izumi.

Her husband, Hisashi, fell in love with another woman and left the family when Izumi was 2. Even with the support of her best friend Mitsuki and the Bakugo family, Inko was still hurt by the betrayal and she felt that her heart would never heal. Until Toshinori Yagi came into her life.

They met when he accidentally ran into her on her way home. Toshinori offered to pay for the groceries he spilled, and had quickly grabbed them for her despite her protesting. So as payback, Inko took him to her house for supper, and it snowballed from there.

"Where's Young Izumi?" Toshinori asked, noticing the absence of the little girl in the living room.

"She's asleep," Inko said as she turned the kettle on for tea, "The Bakugo family came over to bake and Izumi tired herself out from wrapping presents and keeping Kacchan away from the kitchen."

"At least we can put her presents under the tree without her walking in." he said as he pulled out three wrapped gifts and an All Might plushie out of the sack, and placed them under the tree. He was about to sit down when…

"PAPA!" was shouted as a small green blur tackled the #1 Hero, causing him to topple into the couch behind him

Looking up from where he was laying, bright blue met wide emerald. Izumi held onto him while holding Mr. Kuma, the bear he gave her on her 3rd birthday. Pulling himself upright, Toshinori set the child next on the couch as Inko sat down with tea for them and milk for Izumi.

"Papa did you get sick again?" Izumi asked, looking at a thin line of blood on his chin.

Inko gave her fiancé a look that meant he was in trouble, after his battle with All for One and his injury, he tried not to cough up any blood or show weakness around Inko or Izumi. But it was like Inko had a radar that told her when he did this, because every time she would bring his medicine and tissues to her using her Quirk, and give him a scolding while helping him clean up. Izumi also helped by keeping some wet wipes on her person just in case if "Papa created a waterfall", in her words.

Toshinori was very touched by the concern and care the Midoriyas had for him. Before he met Inko and Izumi, the only people that truly cared about him that way were Gran Torino and Nana-sensei. His parents never really cared about him, especially when he showed no signs of a Quirk.

Even though it was almost Christmas, he had no wishes of his own. He has a family that loves him, friends that cared about him, and made many children smile today at the hospital. But there was only one wish he had, and that was to be healthy and strong enough again to protect the two most important people that mean the world to him.

"It's just a little blood Izumi." he said as he ruffled her hair.

Izumi became very sad; before he was hospitalized, he was very fit and always carried her around like a little princess; but after that day, he lost a lot of weight and some of his insides she heard one doctor say. Gently touching her surrogate father's wound, she voiced aloud her deepest desire, "I wish Papa would feel better."

It wasn't noticeable at first, but a golden-green glow formed between Izumi's hand and the scar tissue to the trio's amazement, and steadily glowed brighter and bigger until it encompassed Toshinori.

When the light disappeared, it revealed a changed Toshinori Yagi. The skeleton-like body clad in red was filled out, his angler features had softened, and his clear bright blue eyes starred in amazement at his hands then at little Izumi with wonder.

"T-Toshi?" Inko stuttered

"I-In-Inko" Toshinori replied. Turning to Izumi he asked in a trembling voice, "What did you do Izumi?"

"I healed Papa!" Izumi chirped happily.

Toshinori scooped her up and held her tightly to his chest. He felt whole, complete. The one thing he has ever wished for was granted by this sweet, sweet loving child, his daughter of his heart, Izumi. Inko curled into him as she too was held in his embrace, her eyes slightly wet with tears at this miracle. Not only was her beloved healed when everyone thought it was impossible, but Izumi awakened her Quirk, a strong healing one at that.

The family of three then heard a chime ring out twelve times from the clock, it was midnight. Christmas Day. Looking down at Izumi, Toshinori smiled at how Izumi was trying and failing to stay awake.

"Merry Christmas Mama, Papa." Izumi said sleepily as she curled up between them.

"Merry Christmas Izu-chan…" Inko said then turned to Toshinori, "Anata (Love)." she finished.

He smiled down at them both, "Merry Christmas Izumi, Inko. Thank You."

And what a Merry Christmas it was as the family of three drifted off to sleep.

 _Fin_

 **Author's Note: In this timeline it's 10 years before BNHA; Toshinori met Inko when she was 22 and Izumi just turned 2. They both found out he was All Might when the Midoriyas went to the hospital after his fight with One for All. Inko doesn't care that Toshi lied to her about being All Might, as long as her boyfriend (at the time) came home to them safe and sound. Izumi was very surprised to have All Might as a father figure, but doesn't care that he's a Pro Hero.**


End file.
